Fifty Shades of a Teenage Wasteland
by Renegadee
Summary: Ana has had enough of Carla and her antics and decides to move back to Seattle with Ray to finish high school at a elite private school where she meets Mia Grey and her brother Christian. Will Ana be able to live the normal teenage life she hoped for or will new relationships bring something better or make everything worse? AU
1. A New Day

Chapter One. A New Day

April 17 2013

**Ana POV**

I'm woken up with a jolt as my alarm clock is screeching on my night stand next to my bed. The weekend was not long enough, I thought to myself. I drag myself out of bed and head towards my bathroom. As I flip on the lights I stare at myself in the mirror. Same ocean blue eyes staring back at me but not the same girl. I don't know who I am anymore. This is my third school in the last two years and I just want to live a normal teenage life already. I'm glad that I decided to move back with my stepdad Ray in Seattle. Carla, my mom, was not the women she use to be. Fun, bubbly, and full of life, Steven Morten made sure that the old her no longer existed and I couldn't take it anymore. If my mother wasn't going to do anything to help herself then there was nothing that I could do to help her and no reason for me to stay and suffer with her.

I start the water and begin my normal routine, wash my hair, rinse, put conditioner in it, wash my body, rinse my hair and body and finally wrap myself in a towel and hop out of the shower. I meander into my room and pick out my clothes for the day. Not that there is much for me to choose from. My new school is very elite and requires their students to wear a uniform Monday through Thursday. Friday we are allowed to wear whatever we like as long as it's all in good taste.

Walking down the stairs I see that Ray is already down in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. "Good morning Annie, you excited for your first day of school here?" he says, glancing up from the sports section of the Seattle Times.

"Yeah, Dad." I lie "I'm super excited! I just hope that I'm not going to be the weird outcast and have to deal with all that normal teen drama that come with being the 'new girl'" I say with a smirk. Ray and I both know I couldn't care less about what people thought of me. If you don't like me that is fine cause I won't change for anyone but myself.

"Well I'm glad that your sense of humor is still intact, don't worry the kids at your school are going to love you! I'm just glad that I was able to get you into this school. You're far too smart for public school and I think Seattle Prep will be a good challenge for you. I doubt that you want to drive to school with me and I have a meeting after school with a potential client this afternoon so I had bought you a car, it's in the drive way." Ray says with a smile as I stare at him in disbelief. He bought me a car. No freaking way. I smile and jump up and give him a hug catching him off guard, "Oh Daddy thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal and grab the keys that he offers me.

I walk out of the house and get into my new car, a pale blue vintage 1949 Oldsmobile Series 76. I slide into the driver's seat and start the engine and wave to Ray, who is now standing on the front porch waving as I pull out of our drive way. I can't believe that he bought me my dream car! I had no problems with riding with him to school since he is a respected lawyer there and is part of the reason that I was able to get into Seattle Prep in the second semester. None the less this car will make my life a lot easier and I am very grateful.

I pull into the school parking lot at 7:25 A.M. and I can't help but laugh. This is just like it is in the movies, girls and boys leaning against cars talking and laughing, kicking soccer balls around in the grass, or walking to class. The only thing missing is the lack of difference in the outfits of the student body, due to our lovely uniforms. Girls are required to wear a navy blue shirt that is fingertip length with a white or pale blue shirt and the ever lovely sweater with the schools crest on the right breast or a plain jacket, but as I look around most people are wearing their sweater with an extra jacket. The boys get more of a choice when it comes to their dress, they can wear khakis or navy blue dress pants, with a white or pale blue shirt and of course our lovely sweaters.

I turn my music down, not that I was paying attention to it much on the way here, and turn off my car. As I step out I half expect for everyone to stop what they're doing and gaze at me as I make my way through the crowds, but no such luck. As I walk up the side-walk to where I hope the front office is a raven haired girl approaches me with grin that should not be there on a Monday morning. "Hello, are you Anastasia Steele? My name is Mia Grey and I'm part of the welcoming committee here at Seattle Prep. I'm supposed to give you a tour of the school and make sure that you can find your way around the school and introduce you to people" Mia says holding out her hand.

"Wow uh, cool…" I say shaking her hand. Do they think that I'm not able to read a simple map of the school grounds? I know I'm shy but do they think that I'm not able to make friends on my own? My thoughts are interrupted as Mia practically drags me over to a group of girls that I can only assume are he friends.

"Anastasia I would like to introduce you to Lily Adams, and Vivian Smith."

"Hi I'm Ana." I say as each girl greets me

"So Anastasia, I'll bring you to the front office to get your schedule and then I can give you a tour of some of the school grounds before class starts, depending on your schedule I can walk with you to class and show you around some more, come on let's go!" Mia says taking my hand a walking to the front office.

"Yeah sure, but please call me Ana." I say

"Sure thing Ana!" Mia laughs as we walk through the front office door.

Mia looked over my schedule and was overjoyed that we have English, History, and Math together. Mia went over the rest of my classes and told me who she knew in them, cute boys, who I would pay no attention to, in my Leadership and Photography class, Vivian, Lily and I had Economics together and study block and we all had lunch together. Mia didn't know anyone who would be in my Chemistry class because she was only in Biology along with Lily and Vivian.

Mia walked me through the halls and showed me where the gym was, the court-yard, the cafeteria, library and things like that. As we walked down the hall towards my first class of the day, Chemistry, she tells me to meet her by the doors to the court-yard for lunch. I agree and thank her for showing me around a being so kind to me but she says that it's no big deal and she truly enjoys my company.

As I enter my Chemistry class I realize that I am the only sophomore in this class, everyone else is a junior in here. Awesome. The teacher Mr. Buckles starts to take role and is going down the list of names until he gets to my name. "Anastasia Steele, oh it seems we have a new student her. Miss. Steele would you mind coming up to the front of the class and introducing yourself?" I stand up and make my way to the front of the class, knowing this is just a taste of what the rest of the day will be like.

"Hi I'm Ana." I say blandly.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Miss. Steele?" Mr. Buckles says as I sigh and close my eyes taking another calming breath before reopening my eyes.

"I'm a sophomore, I just moved here from Las Vegas and I live with my Dad. I'm a gymnast and I like to read." I quickly make my way to my seat as Mr. Buckles go on about how I'm the only sophomore in this class and it is unusual or some crap like that. As I sit down I notice a pair of striking grey eyes looking at me. I quickly look away, not sure if I'm saving myself from the embarrassment or the copper haired boy from the embarrassment of getting caught staring.


	2. New Bestfriend

**Authors Note**: Here's and update guys! That you so much for all the feed back you've given me! I'm going to try and post a new chapter every weekend! Some things to clear up, Ana is 16 and so is Mia. Christian is 17. I changed some things in chapter one. Nothing too dramatic just the date that the story starts is now April 17 and not August 17, I have plans for Christmas and Thanksgiving for the Steele and Grey family but it required Ana and Christians relationship to be more developed but 'I didn't want to rush any of it. Also at the end of chapter one Ana talked about going to dance, I meant to change that to gymnastics but I didn't catch it before I posted it. That's all for now, enjoy this chapter and please review! I wanna know what you guys thinks!

xoxo Renegadee

* * *

**Chapter Two. New Bestfriend**

**APOV**

The rest of first bell went by slowly I didn't dare look back at the copper haired boy but I could feel his gaze on me, I'm sure this will go on for a while since I am the "new girl" and all that nonsense. Second and third bell went by relatively fast. I had Photography with all the cute boys that Mia told me about, not noticing one of them and second block which was not too exciting**. **We simply have to take a photo capturing our lives and present it to the class in two weeks. Economics was not too exciting until lunch came around. This schedule is new to me, our third bell is split into two and we go to lunch in the middle of the block. I walk with Vivian and Lily towards the court yard as they talk about their weekend and what they have planned for this weekend as we walk towards Mia.

"Ana! How's school so far? I hope you like it here!" Mia says as she pulls my into a hug

"Hey Mia, school is fine so far, just trying to fit in and get back into the swing of things. Ya know?" I say as I hug her back and sit down on a nearby bench.

"Oh wonderful Ana! Ok so after school we're all going to this cute local café to study some, wanna join us? If so I can ride with you so you get there without getting lost, my car broke down last week and I've been riding to school with my brother."

"Sure Mia sounds like fun! I have gymnastics at 4:30, so I'll have to leave at 4:00" I reply with a smile as I open my slouchy brown leather purse and grab my water bottle. I'm so excited and nervous for my plans after school. Never would I thought that making friends would be this easy, all I wanted was to be a normal teen for once and here I am doing just that.

"Great! I can't wait. Ana you're going to fit in with us just perfectly! What are your plans for this weekend? We just _have_ to hang out. There's no way around it!"

We all go into talking about out plans after school and how boring my classes are. I tell them that I have to finish unpacking this weekend and finish up choreography that my teacher wants me to teach to the younger levels. Vivian invites us all to her house for a party that her brother is throwing and Mia says that I can sleepover at her house afterwards. I tell them that I just have to clear the plans with my father and walk back to Economics excited about my plans for after school and this weekend.

The rest of the school day goes by fast and uneventful. I walk out the doors and into the student parking lot looking for Mia. She's over talking to the copper haired boy that was staring at me this morning in Chemistry. She looks up and I wave at her, not wanting to interrupt her conversation I point to my car. She nods and starts to wrap up her chat while I start my car and pick out one of my many mixed cds to play for this car ride.

"Hey I didn't mean to hold you up" Mia says as she gets into the car and buckles up.

"Not a problem, I needed to choose a cd to play anyway so it's all good." I reply as I pull out of the parking lot and into the hustle and bustle of Seattle at 2:30 in the afternoon. Mia gives me directions to a cozy looking café called Tea Time. It's a cozy vintage looking café with a mix of cherry wood furniture and wrought iron furniture mixed and matched with Persian rugs and elegant looking couches decorated with gold stitching and a blood red fabric.

We make our way to a table and wait for Vivian and Lily to arrive when I see the copper haired boy walk through the door of the café. We lock gazes and I feel my face flush as he slowly makes his way over to our table. _What the fuck? _I know that I'm the new girl but really there is no need to follow me.

Mia looks up from her English text book and squeals "Christian! Come here you must meet Anastasia! She's new here and she is _such_ a delight!" Mia drags Christian over to where I'm sitting and begins to introduce us.

"Ana this is my older brother Christian, he's a junior here at Seattle Prep. Christian this is Ana my new bestfriend!" Mia says as I stand up and offer him my hand to shake. He grabs my hand and instead of shaking it he brings in slowly up to his lips and places a gentle kiss on the back of it. _Oh!_

"Hello Anastasia I believe that we have chemistry together. Forgive me for not introducing myself this morning; Mr. Buckles was set on making it impossible with his lesson plan today." Christian says as his eyes bore into my and slowly places my hand back at my side.

"Hi, please call me Ana. Everyone does." I murmur as I eye him from head to toe seeing his smirk as when he catches me staring at his muscular arms.

"So what made you move from Sin City to Seattle?"

Shit! Shit, shit, shit! The one question I was hoping no one would ask and here he is just jumping right to it! "Um I… I-"I feel my chest tighten. Memories of _him_ come flooding back pushing me deeper and deeper into that dark place I don't want to go back into.

"You two already know each other?!"Mia says saving me from having to explain to her brother why I'm here and Seattle and pulling me out of my near panic attack. I don't want to go back into that dark place, that's why I moved here but there's still a lot of work to be done before I'm somewhat back to my old normal self. I shudder and turn to Mia" I guess so; I mean I just saw him in my chemistry class this morning and then again when you were waiting for me after school." I say as I sit back down at our table.

I glance at Mia and see that she's looking at her brother like she's never seen him before; she shakes her head and takes her seat in front of me and motions of Christian to take the seat in between us. "Well at least you now know someone in your chemistry class, even though Christian is a junior and you're only sophomore"

"I suppose, although I have a feeling that Mr. Buckles prefers to hear himself speak for the majority of the class time, he barely breathes and is quick to answer student's questions so they stop talking it seems." I laugh and see Christian grinning in agreement.

"Yes he does like to talk, a lot," Christian says "but that class goes by fast if you understand the material. Seeing that you're the only sophomore in our class and how Mr. Buckles was raving about you this morning I sense that this class won't be too much of a bother and should pass relatively quickly."

"Very true, although I don't see why my being a sophomore is such a big deal, surly there are or were other sophomores who've taken his class." I mutter. Quite frankly Mr. Buckles was irritating me this morning when he kept rehashing that I'm a sophomore in Chemistry.

Vivian and Lily soon make their appearance and Christian suddenly gets up. "Well ladies it's been a pleasure but I must go" he says in a rush

"Christian stop being so childish, Lily isn't going to try anything I promise. What happened that night was a misunderstanding!" Mia says with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Mia I gotta go, what Lily did was not a 'misunderstanding'. Ana," he says turning to me "it has been a pleasure I'll see you around. Mia see you at home." With that he walks out past Lily, paying her no attention and glancing back at me one last time.

I feel myself blush and bite my lip, quickly turn my attention towards Lily and Vivian. I'm tempted to ask what happened between Lily and Christian but decide against it. It's really none of my business and I'm not trying to make any enemies here. As 4:00 rolls around I say goodbye to my new friends telling them that I'll see them tomorrow at school. I make my way to my car and head towards the training center so I can go to gymnastics.

**CPOV**

I glance back at Anastasia one last time and see her blush and bite her full bottom lip. _Fuck. _What the hell is wrong with me? I've never felt this way before. My stomach feels like it's doing flips and some shit like you see in cheesy chick flicks. What. The. Hell?

I get into my car and try to focus on something other than the beautiful Anastasia. _Did I just say beautiful?_ _What's wrong with me? Why is she making me feel this way? I just met her! But the jolt of energy that shot through us when I kissed her hand. Holy shit. It was unreal. _As I drive to the rec center I allow myself to consider what it would be like to be a normal teen, to go out on dates and have a girlfriend. _That sounds all nice and dandy Grey but you consider yourself unworthy of love remember? _I am unworthy of love though; I still don't understand how Carrick and Grace can love me. I'm too fucked up. I can't even let Grace touch me because of my fuckedupness!

I finally reach the rec center and grab my gym bag from the trunk that holds my clothes for rowing practice. I quickly change and head into the gym to warm up with a two mile run on the treadmill. The rest of the team is already warming up doing various exercises when I get on the treadmill. I put in my headphones and I start to run. My thoughts drift back to Ana, she's such a down to earth girl, and she doesn't try to throw herself at me or really anyone else. She's shy; she'd make a good submissive with some training. Fuck! I can't think about shit like that, she seems too innocent, but she can't be _that_ innocent not that any of it matter. I've started to dabble in being a Dom but I think I still need practice.

It's 4:30 and I've ran 5 1/2 miles. I really lost track of time. I step off the treadmill and take out my headphones.

"Wow Grey hogging the treadmill a bit today aren't ya?" Jase, probably the closest person I could call a friend says to me a punches me shoulder.

"Yeah man I guess I just lost track of everything, "I laugh "I made pretty good time though, I got on at 4:00 so I was running for a good thirty minutes."

"Damn Grey you're a machine!" Jase says with a laugh when our coach comes in with a blond lady wearing black tights and an athletic jacket with gymnastics printed on it.

"All right boys before we get to practice Ms. Carson here needs our help moving some gymnastics equipment out of storage and into her gym, I don't want any complaining or I'm going to make the lot of you train with Ms. Carson's students." Coach Flint says, eyeing us all, daring for one of us to make his day by complaining in some sort of way. Everyone grumbles variations of 'yes coach' and we follow him and Ms. Carson to the storage room which is located in the gym.

As we walk into the gym all the guys start to drool and whistle at the girls who are wearing spandex and sports bras or variations of shirts. I go to grab a mat to bring out the floor when I feel her presences. _Anastasia. _I glance up and see her grabbing the mat that I'm about to grab. _Holy shit. _I eye her and take in her gorgeous body; she has the most perfect body. Round tits, nice long toned legs and a tight flat stomach.

She picks up the mat and says "Well are you going to help me or what?" with just a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry" I mutter

"Oh! Christian, sorry I didn't notice it was you" She says finally looking at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Not a problem, so are you going to help me or what?" I say with a smile, throwing her words back at her.

She takes her time to drag her eyes down my body, lingering at my ripped stomach and she bites her lip. "Anastasia, don't bite your lip, it drives me crazy." What the fuck did I just say?

"Oh… um-" Ana starts to reply when Ms. Carson shouts from across the gym to bring the mat out and start to warm up. I help her carry the mat out and spread it out. She sits down and stretches before doing the splits. _Fuck that's sexy. _I notice about every boy in this rooms is ogling her and I feel a pang of jealousy course through me. I turn around quickly and walk out of the gym with a raging hard on and jealousy coursing through me.

"Oh Anastasia what are you doing to me?" I whisper to myself.


	3. Home

**Authors Note: Sorry for they delay in posting this chapter. School and work has been crazy I was going to post this later but I have a snow day tomorrow so I put off my homework to finish this chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and support you guys have given this story! Things will pick up after this chapter so happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Three. Home

**APOV**

I walk out of the training center after a grueling first day back at gymnastics. Those months in Vegas that I stopped going really took a toll on my flexibility and my confidence when doing stunts. I walk to my car and open my door, throwing my bag into the back and start the engine. I pull out of the parking lot and head home, making a mental check list of what I have to do once I'm there.

_1)Shower because you are gross and sweaty_

_2)Make dinner because you've only eaten lunch_

_3)Do homework _

After I make my way down the high way my thoughts drift back to when I lived with my mom in Vegas and how different things are here. I have friends, I have a parent who looks out for me and loves me, I'm not hungry or worried about when my next meal is, I'm not cold, and I'm not living with a friend because I'm too scared to go home.

Pulling into the driveway I look up at my new home, I really look at it and take it in. Our house is massive and beautiful, the grey stone that covers the outside and the wrought iron that is the railing around the decks and stairs, the beautiful garden that I hope to use in the spring, working on homework and reading. My favorite part of the house is the amount of windows that it has, I've always loved and preferred natural light, and it's less harsh on the eyes and gives everything a fairy tale like glow.

I walk through the large antique wooden doors and go into the kitchen in search of a snack. I hear pots and pans clanking together, which is odd seeing as Ray is not one to cook. I walk into the kitchen and see Dad attempting to cook what looks like pasta and some sort of sauce, I lean against the counter and chuckle as I watch him struggle with what seems to me as a simple task. "Are you just going to stand there and laugh at your old man or are you going to help?" Ray says smirking at me. "I'd love to help you Dad but it seems that whatever you are cooking is inedible." I manage to say while trying to stifle a fit of laughter, if anyone can burn water Ray can. He looks at me with a puzzled look and cocks his head to the side. "Dad you burned the pasta, I appreciate the effort of trying to cook a home cooked meal but I think it's best that you leave the cooking to me or we order out!" We burst into a fit of laughter.

"Annie you are too mature for your age, I love you dear and I'm glad that I got you back. I'll sort out this mess and order out. Go shower and get some homework done; I'll call you when the food is here."

"Ok, thanks Dad. For everything." He smiles, his brown eyes lighting up with happiness and relief that I am once again safe and far from the harm that I was once subjected to.

Looking at Ray you'd never guess that he is my father. His brown military cut hair, defined jaw and tan skin from working out outside. He is built for someone pushing forty, and looks dashing in a suit. Then there's me pale skin, pricing blue eyes, and dark wavy hair and far too skinny looking, not that I can help it. Though we don't look alike and we are in no way related by blood Ray is the only father I have known. I wouldn't want it any other way.

I drag myself up the stairs and into my room, dropping off my gym bag and I quickly strip out of my clothes, throwing them into the hamper. I glance at the mirror and smile, I feel happy. For once since my mom took me away from my home, from my dad, I feel happy.

Hopping out of the shower I quickly dry off and grab a pair of leggings and a long white V-neck tee-shirt, not even bothering with my hair I do a quick and simple side braid and head downstairs.

Ray and I eat in silence, he's looking over files for what I assume is a case he's working on and I am working on my chemistry homework. I'm about to get up and clear my plate when Ray clears his throat, a sign that he has something on his mind that he wants to discuss with me.

"What is it Dad?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"Not wasting any time are you Annie? Well this Friday we've been invited to a friend and colleague of mine for dinner at his house, he has three children two sons and a daughter, his oldest son is away at college but his daughter is in your grade and his other son is a year above you."

"Ok, sounds fun! I look forward to meeting them! I've been invited to go to a party Friday and then sleep over at a friend's house, is that ok?" _Please say yes please, please, please! _I chant this in my head hoping he won't say no.

"Of course Annie, as long as you got to dinner with me and you don't stay out late, that's fine with me. I would like you to check in with me when you arrive at the party, when you leave to go to your friend's house and when you arrive at their house also." He says, he's protective of me which I don't mind one bit, it's comforting to know that someone cares about my safety this much. We continue to talk about how my first day of school was and about my classes and how I like Seattle Prep so far.

After cleaning up from dinner I head to my rooms and go to bed. I think back about today and how much my life has changed for the better. My thoughts linger on Christian, how he kissed my hand, that jolt of electricity that went through us when we touched, the way he looked at my when he was helping with the mats in the gym, his beautiful gray eyes. I sigh and push him out of my thoughts and let the darkness and my fatigue consume me.

* * *

**CPOV**

"So big brother, what's up with you an Ana?" Good god it is too early for Mia to ask questions like that.

"Nothing Mia, she's your friend who happens to be in my chemistry class." I state simply, turning my gaze from the window back to my breakfast. "Hurry up and eat or you're going to make us late."

"Ok jeez, Christian. Someone is grumpy this morning." She mutters into her bowl.

If only she knew that I couldn't sleep, not because of the nightmares that are constantly threatening me but because I couldn't get Ana out of my head. When I greeted her I didn't know what came over me. I normally don't even look at Mia's friends after her friend Lily tried to sneak into my bedroom and blow me in the middle of the night. But when I looked at Ana I just had to touch her soft skin, even if it was only the back of her hand. I had to touch her, in fact I craved her touch, and after I saw her when she was doing her gymnastic shit. Holy. Hell. I must have her.

_But you don't have a heart remember Grey? Elena told you love if for fools. Even if you did love her you wouldn't want to fuck her up either._

Damn it! For once I wish I was normal.

"Hellooooo! Earth to Christian! Jeez you sit there and bitch that I'm going to make us late yet here you are daydreaming about god knows what when it's time to leave." Mia says as she stomps out of the house. _Women._

Grabbing my book bag and car keys I make my way to my car, but my thoughts are still lingering on last night when I was at the café with Ana. Her laugh is contagious. I need to stop thinking of her. I'm no good for her. I'll bring nothing but pain and heart ache in her life.

When I pull into the school parking lot Ana walks over and greets Mia, "Hey Mia! I'm really excited for school today since I have class with you and all." She says before turning to me "Hey Christian" Damn she looks beautiful. I nod to her and walk off. She looks hurt but I can't give her anything of that normal teenage love shit and I don't want to lead her on.

The rest of the day drags on when I get a text from Elena.

**Elena: Meet me at my house after school in the playroom.**

**Christian: Yes Mistress.**

Thank god, maybe this will get my mind back into focus and off of Anastasia.


	4. Party Hard

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update and any grammar issues. I wanted to get this up before the weekend ends and I didn't proof read it as much as I wanted to. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four. Party Hard.

**APOV**

"So Ana what are you wearing this Friday to school? What are you wearing to the party? Oh I forgot to tell you my mom and dad are having some friend of theirs over for dinner but after that you can pick me up and we can go to the party!" Mia is talking a mile a minute asking all these questions but my only thoughts are on Christian. "Hellooo! Ana are you listening? Gosh first Christian now you!" She says in a huff.

"I'm sorry what?" I say forcing my attention back to her and far from my thoughts of Christian.

"Friday, pick me up after dinner; gosh get your head on straight Steele!" Mia laughs.

She's right though, you barely know Christian don't let him cloud your thoughts.

"Ok will do. Do you want me to bring anything for the sleepover?"

"I guess any movies that you might want to watch, I plan on staying up all night and all day." She says with a smirk.

"Well there ain't no rest for the wicked." I smirk back and walk into class taking my seat in front of her.

Class is uninteresting, I try to pay attention to the lectures but my thoughts keep drifting to Christian and I think back to the few moments that we've spent together and wonder what I've done to make him distant. When lunch comes around Mia and I meet up with Lily and Vivian in the court-yard. They start talking about what boys they want to set me up with at the party and who they think I'd look cute with but I couldn't care less. The day continues to drag on the only entertainment is the notes Mia passes me with cheesy pickup lines she thinks I should use at the party.

**Friday **

The rest of the week passes quickly, Christian was polite to me and I him but that was the extent of our communication. I don't think anything of it I mean I barely know they guy. When my thoughts aren't consumed by Christian they're busy with school work and gymnastics.

Since we can wear whatever we want on Fridays I decide to wear my favorite pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans with a dark blue flannel and a white v-neck shirt paired with my grey beat up vans. Mia wanted to come over early and help me pick out my outfit and do my makeup but I told her there was no was that I was going to get up before I had to.

After putting on my very natural looking makeup I grab a quick breakfast and make my way to school. Blasting "Anna Sun" by WALK THE MOON I pull into the school parking lot and get out and walk over to where Mia and Christian are standing.

"Hey guys what's up?" I say while giving Mia a hug and Christian a polite nod.

"Nothing much just talking about this dinner that mom's throwing tonight, you look hot Ana." _Que the blush._

"Thanks Mia" I smile and look around me "Holy hell, do people dress like this every Friday?" I finally notice people wearing designer shoes, dresses, skirts, you name it.

"Yeah it's the norm around here; you're like a breath of fresh air, with your ripped jeans and beat up vans. It's cute."

I smile and rest my head on Mia's shoulder "Are you going to the party tonight Christian?"

"Uh no I've got plans tonight, but if you guys drink call me so I can pick you up. I don't want you getting behind the wheel intoxicated." His eyes are boring into me, willing me to get lost in their beauty but I simply smile and nod. _I can play your game too Mr. Grey._

"Well let's get this day over with so we can P-A-R-T-Y!" Mia shouts and grabs my hand dragging me to class.

School gets out and I head back home to pack my bag to stay at Mia's, pajamas, toothbrush, change of clothes for tomorrow, and the outfit I'll be wearing for the party tonight. "Shit I forgot about the dinner Ray wants me to go to. I don't think I have anything to wear." I mutter in annoyance to myself. I quickly run into my closet and grab my white strapless skater dress that has black long sleeve lace over it. I change out of my beat up vans and into a pair of black wedges ankle boots. I grab my bag and sprint down the stairs and catch my breath as I wait for Ray to meander down the stairs.

"You ready baby?"

"Yupp! Wow Dad you clean up really nice, I bet you get all the ladies in the office going!" I laugh with a wink

"Oh hush Ana! You're the only gal in my life right now" He chuckles as we walk out the door.

Getting into Rays car we make our way over to his friend's house where we'll be having dinner. The drive is less than ten minutes since they live in the same neighborhood as us, but when we pull into their driveway their house is absolutely amazing. It's a massive three-story house, like ours, with cobble stone on the sides and regular dark beige siding and a wraparound porch.

"Wow this is a nice house." I mutter in awe.

"It is and the family is nice too, Carrick and I have been friends since our teen years and his wife Grace is a lovely lady. She's a pediatrician at one of the hospitals."

We park in the long driveway and make our way to the door which is already open with a women standing in the door way. She has light brown hair that falls just below her shoulders and a smile that is warm and inviting. "Ray it's good to see you, this must be your daughter Anastasia! Oh my, you are beautiful, please come in and make yourself comfortable" She ushers us in a closes the front door.

"Ana this is Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, Grace this is my daughter Ana" Wait did he just say Grey?

"Hi Dr. Grey, it's nice to meet you. Do you have a daughter that goes to Seattle Prep?" I ask as I shake her hand.

"Please call me Grace, and yes she's a sophomore, I have a son that is a junior there also. Do you know them?" Just as I'm about to answer her question I hear a squeal from the top of the stair and before I can look up I feel Mia's tiny body crushing mine in a death grip of a hug.

"Ana! I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you tell me that it would be you and your dad joining us for dinner? Oh my god this night just got better! Mom you're going to love Ana she is like the coolest girl I know!" Mia is talking a mile a minute and barely breathing because she's speaking so fast.

"Mia, girl calm down! Breathe!" I laugh

"Well it seems that you already know my daughter Mia, let me introduce you to my son and my husband. Elliot, my eldest son is away at college but I'm sure you'll get to meet him one of these days." Grace says as she leads us into a cozy looking living room. There are brown overstuffed couches with cream accent pillows and light brown throws. Standing in the middle is Christian and who I'm guessing is his father.

"Ana it's lovely to meet you, Carrick Grey. This is my son Christian and from the screaming I heard earlier I assume you already know Mia." Carrick say shaking my hand. Mr. Carrick has dark brown hair and warm brown eyes that shine when he introduces Christian.

"Yes Mia and I have some classes together and we're going to a party tonight Mr. Grey."

"Please call me Carrick and yes you're sleeping over as well. Your father and I are going fishing tomorrow early in the morning." Ray and Carrick begin to talk about their fishing trip tomorrow while Mia goes and help Mrs. Grace in the kitchen, leaving me with Christian.

"You look lovely tonight Ana." Christian says breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank you, you look nice as well." Wow. He actually does look really nice. He has on a pair of khaki pants and a light blue dress shirt that doesn't hide his ripped stomach and arms. Holy shit he's like some sexy demi god sent from the heavens to tease little girls like me.

I'm snapped out of my inner monologue when I hear Mrs. Grace call us for dinner. We're served roast beef with asparagus and creamy mashed potatoes. Conversation flows easily around the table, everyone asks how I like living in Seattle again and how school is going for me. Once dinner is finished Mia drags me outside to grab my overnight bag from my dad's car then up to her room to get ready for the party. "Ok so what are you wearing? How are you going to do your hair? We only have an hour but we could always show up late." Mia goes into overdrive as she moves into her walk in closet and begins to throw clothes in every direction muttering about how she has to find the perfect outfit.

"I already have an outfit chosen out and I'm just going to keep my hair like it is but I'm going to take some pieces and braid them in small braids. As for makeup I'm keeping it light, I don't want to sweat it off and look like a raccoon at the end of the night." I take my black high-waisted jean shorts out and my maroon sheer lace crop top with a black bandeau underneath it and with my gray beat-up vans. I quickly change into my clothes for the party and start on my makeup, black eyeliner on my upper lash-line and a thick coat of mascara and a red tinted lip gloss and I'm all set.

"Mia, are you done yet?" I ask while I place my black rose flower crown on my head.

"No I need to find shoes and do my makeup! I just can't find them. I'll be done in like fifteen minutes." She shouts from the darkest depth of her closest. I walk in and see her frantically throwing clothes and shoes all over the place. "Jeez Mia, calm down. You won't be able to find anything if you keep throwing shit around like that." She stops and takes a deep breath.

"Ok I'm calm now. Ok I need my black wedge heel boots and my black faux leather high-waisted pants and white crop tank top. Thanks Ana you're a life saver!" She smiles up at me while she slowly finds what she's looking for.

"I guess" I laugh, "Hey I'm going to go down and get something to drink do you need my help, or anything at all?" I ask as she changes into her party clothes.

"Nah I'm good I'll be down, I just need to do my makeup really quick"

I leave her room and make my way down stairs where my dad, Mrs. Grace, Mr. Carrick , and Christian are sitting eating dessert and chatting.

"Anastasia when the hell did you get your belly button pierced?" Ray asks, his tone is cool and controlled but I can see that he is not happy. _Shit. _

"Uh for my sixteenth birthday, remember? Aunt May took me. We got matching rings" I say as I sit down and start to eat the homemade ice cream that Mrs. Grace prepared for us.

"I'm going to kill my sister." Ray mumbles as I stifle a laugh. "Annie just remember the rules, if you drink call one of us and we'll pick you guys up. Don't get into a fight and don't go off on your own."

"I know dad, don't worry we'll be responsible."

Mia finally comes down and sits next to me looking hot and ready to party, she added a very deep red lipstick to her ensemble and a light smoky eye. After she finishes her dessert we get up and start to say good-bye to everyone.

"Damn Ana, you look h-o-t, hot! You look like such a flower child!" She giggles

"Flower child born and raised" I say as I throw up the peace sign with my hand.

"Girls, we're going to trust you to be home by eleven. We won't be up but Christian will be. If you need anything just call him, ok?" Mrs. Grace says as she walks us to the door. We tell her not to worry and that we'll be responsible and safe.

As we walk out the door I can't help but notice that Christian keeps looking at me. _Is my butt showing from my shorts? Does he think I look like a slut? _What do I care, I'm not going out with him and we aren't even considered friends.

In the car Mia hooks my iPhone up to her sound system and I blast Texas by Magic Man as we drive to Vivian's house. When we get there the party is in full swing, bodies are grinding together, people are drinking and talking, and making out.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mia shouts over the blaring music. She grabs my hand and pulls me to the make shift dance floor in Vivian's back yard where the D.J is set up. Mia and I dance for what seems like forever, we grind against each other and laugh and sing. A few guys tried to come up and dance with us but we were too busy having fun just the two of us that they got bored and left.

"Hey Ana I'm going to go to the bathroom, can you grab something to drink for us?" Mia shouts as the song changes from Timber by Pitbull to Stay the Night by Zedd.

"Yeah is water ok?"

"Perfect! I'll meet you by the drink table."

I maneuver my way through the swaying bodies and over to the drink table, quietly sing to myself. I grab a water bottle for myself and finish it in record time, I didn't realize how long we've danced.

"Mia where the hell are you?" I mutter to myself. She's been gone for ten minutes; I know girls take forever to use the bathroom but damn ten minutes? I should have followed here. Shit shit shit!

I start to walk around looking for here when I see a guy dragging her up the stairs. "MIA!" fuck the music is too loud she can't hear me. She is barely standing on her feet and this asshole is dragging her up the stairs. Is she drunk? Fuck what is someone spiked a drink and gave it to her?

I follow them up the stairs and down a dimly lit hallway. "James, stop. I don't feel good. I need to find my friend Ana so she can take me home." Mia cries, I hear nothing but pure panic in her voice.

"Aw come on Mia. Live a little. Have some fun! Don't you want me? I see the way you look at me in the hall ways at school. I know you want me baby." James' words are slurred and he takes pulls her into a room to the left at the end of the hall way. _Shit. I can't let her get hurt. What to do?_

As James is about to close the door I kick it back open and push him to the ground. He falls easily and screams, "What the fuck you bitch! Get the fuck out!"

"Not a chance! Get your filthy hands off of my best friend you jackass!" I shout at him as I push Mia out of the door. He grabs my ankle but I turn and punch him right in the jaw before he can pull me down. _Shit that's going to leave a bruise on my hand. _

"Mia, come on let me take you home." I say as I half walk, half carry her down the stairs and to her car."I'm so sorry Ana. I'm so stupid he gave me a drink and I took it. He spiked it. Oh god, if you hadn't been there…" She trails off, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Shh Mia it's ok, I wouldn't let anyone put their dirty paws on my bestfriend." I say as I buckle her in the passenger seat. I grab her phone and look for Christian's number, hitting call before I pull out of Vivian's drive way and back towards the Grey's house.

"_Hello?" _Christian's voice instantly calms me down

"Hey Christian, it's Ana. We're on our way home but I'm going to need your help."

"_Is Mia ok? Are you ok, Ana? What happened?" _His voice is laced with panic and anger. _Fuck he's going to be pissed at me and Mia when he finds out what happened._

"I don't know the whole story but I'll tell you when we get home. Are your parents still up?" I ask

"_No, just me I'll meet you in the drive way. Just tell me if you and Mia are ok." _

"I'm fine; Mia is going to be ok. Don't worry I got to her in time." I say.

"_Ok. I'll see you in a few." _Christian says before he hangs up.

"This is going to be a long night." I mutter to myself.


	5. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter to tie you over till this weekend. I only briefly proof read it so go easy on me you guys. I'll go back into ch4 and this chapter and edit it more later this week. Thank you all for your support and reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't been responding to them, life is crazy right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This...**

**APOV**

I pull into the Grey's driveway and Mia is softly whimpering "Ana, they saw me, I tried to pull away from him and they saw me but all they did was hoot and holler and told me to have fun." Mia says softly staring out the window. Her makeup is smudged and her hair is disheveled.

"Who saw you Mia?" I ask

"Lily and Vivian. They couldn't have known I guess, but you'd think that the two people you consider some of your best friends would notice that you were in distress, you know?" Mia wipes her eyes.

I see Christian come down the stairs and head over to Mia's side of the car. He opens her door and unbuckles her and picks her up. "Are you ok Bambi?" He asks placing a kiss on her temple.

Mia snorts "Shit Christian, you haven't called me that in ages. Yeah I'll be f-"Mia turns her head away from Christian and throws up in the grass. I hold her hair out of her face while Christian leans down so it doesn't splatter as much and supports her body.

"Shit Mia what the hell happened at the party?" Christian mutters.

We quietly make our way up the stairs and into Mia's room, Christian sets her down on the toilet seat and turns the shower on. "Ana can you help her get undressed and into the shower? Then meet me down stairs, I need to get some food and water into the two of you." He closes the door and I turn to Mia. I help her out of her skin-tight outfit but leave her in her bra and underwear. I guide her into the shower and go back into her room and grab a fresh pair of under garments and pajamas, placing them on the sink along with a fresh towel.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen where Christian is heating something up and is setting a tray with left over mashed potatoes and two tall glasses of water. He turns when he sees me but says nothing. I sit on a stool that is in the far side of the kitchen island, across from the oven and microwave where Christian is standing.

"What happened at the party Anastasia?" Christian's tone is soft but I can tell he is fight to control his temper and not shout.

"I only know what I saw and what little Mia told me when we were driving back." I say calmly "Just hear me out first please." He turns and gives me a curt nod and pushed a glass of water and a bowl of mashed potatoes. I take a sip of water and begin eating the mashed potatoes and try to process what happened tonight now. I sigh "Mia and I were dancing for most of the night, with each other, guys tried to dance with us but we ignored them and they got bored and left." I glance at Christian, his eyes are trained on my. "Mia had to go to the bathroom and asked me to go get her a water bottle; she said she'd meet me at the drink table. Ten minutes went by and I started to get worried so I started to look around for her. I saw her with a guy, James I think is his name, he was dragging her up the stairs, she could barely stand and he was being really rough with her so I followed them." By now I'm shaking since all the adrenaline has since left my body and I'm finally able to process what happened tonight. Christian walks over to one of the couches and grabs a throw and drapes it over my shoulders, He gently squeezes me shoulders telling me to go on. "He was taking her down a hallway that didn't have a lot of lighting. When he reached the room at the end he pushed her in. He was drunk and he kept saying thing like 'I know you want me baby' and things like that but Mia kept saying no. He went to close the door and that's when I kicked it open. I pushed him over and grabbed Mia's hand and pushed her out of the room, when I turned to follow her that guy grabbed my ankle. I punched him square in the jaw before her could try to pull me down." I didn't notice that tears were falling down my cheeks until I felt Christian's hands softly brush them away. "Go on, it's ok. You're both ok" He coos, trying to calm me down. I take a deep breath and finish. "We walked back to the car and headed back here. Mia told me that he offered her a drink, which he spiked; she took it even though she knew she shouldn't have. She said that Lily and Vivian saw her when she was trying to pull away from him and they just told her to have fun." Christian is making small circles on my back and his other hand is gently rubbing up and down my arm. _I feel safe. _

"Ana I can't thank you enough. You're a true friend. I'm appalled that Lily and Vivian didn't try to help Mai, they've known each other since they were in Kindergarten and yet a girl who Mia met on Monday is the one who knew that she was in trouble and needed help. Thank you." I look up at him and see nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"Mia is my first true friend." I mumble "The people in Vegas were just like Lily and Vivian. I couldn't let something happen to Mia, she's my bestfriend." My voice cracks. Vegas isn't something I have fond memories of. The people didn't care about me, I had no true friends. Mia is someone I don't want to lose as a friend.

"Hey," Christian tilts my chin up and wipes my freshly shed tears away "it's ok, you're both safe. That's what matter the most. Let me look at your hand, from what you told me you hit that guy pretty good." I lay my injured hand gently into Christians. He picks it up and turns it over examining it barely touching it, to not cause any pain. "It looks like it'll just bruise, nothing broken. If there's any pain when you move it, it might be fractured so just keep an eye one it ok?" I nod my head and go to pull my hand away but before I can Christian lifts my hand to his lips and kisses each knuckle before he kisses the palm. A feeling of warmth ripples through my body. "Christian..." I gasp and look into his eyes; before I know it he slowly lowers his lips to mine.

His lips are soft and tender, he moves one hand into my hair and the other circles my waist. He runs his tongue over my lips, seeking, wanting. I open my lips and reciprocate. Our tongues dance and intertwine with each other. That feeling of electricity coursing through us when we touch is intensified as our kiss deepens. I let out a soft moan as his hand that's in my hair tightens and gently pulls my hair.

Christian groans and pulls away, our breathing is rapid, our foreheads are touching and we're looking into each other's eyes. "Ana, what are you doing to me?" He asks more to himself than to me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say breathlessly. _Holy shit. I just had my first kiss. Sixteen years old and just had my first kiss with none other than Christian Grey. _"That was my first kiss." I mumble. I feel a blush cover my body. His eyes go wide and he inhales deeply.

"Was it really? You're such a beautiful girl. How has someone not kissed your lips before? They're irresistible." He closes his eyes and kisses my hairline. I blush an even deeper pink and close my eyes, savoring the moment.

"Come let's go check on Mia." He grabs the tray that has the food for Mia on it and takes my hand in his. We walk up stair to Mias room but my mind is still elsewhere, still caught up in the passion that was shared in that kiss. Between me and Christian Grey.

_My first kiss._

* * *

**Again thank you for all the reviews and support, next chapter we'll go into Christian and what's going on in his head through this ordeal!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
